1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window blinds for vehicles, and more particularly to window blinds which can be fanned out to protect the interior of a vehicle from heat and sunlight.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When a vehicle is left in the sun for any amount of time, the interior of the vehicle becomes very warm due to the sun shining in through the windshield. One easy way to keep the sun out of the vehicle is to place cardboard sheets across the windshield of the vehicle when left in the sun. Obviously, this is not very convenient as one does not always have such sheets available. In 1969, British Design Pat. No. 941,197 isssued to the present inventor for a blind primarily for use on vehicles to shade against the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414 to SURTIN discloses an automobile window shade device which is in the shape of a fan and which includes slats which are flat. This patent discloses the use of only four slots through which a connecting tape is wound, resulting in a fan which cannot be easily controlled while spreading into its open position.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a secure arrangement for winding the tape through the aperatures in the slats, which arrangement will insure that the position of the fan will be accurately controlled during opening and closing. The arrangement will also securely position the fan when it is in either of these two positions.
It is additionally an object of this invention to wind the tape through the slats in such a way as to maintain the slats in proximate and equi-distant position when the window blind is in operation.